Quand les icebergs montrent leurs sentiments
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Le septième chapitre peut éventuellement placer dans le PG15 ou R. Voilà la fin de mon histoire. FIC TERMINEE. Si vous lisez ce serait sympa de laisser des reviews! Seconde apparution, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu !
1. Une nouvelle venue

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell  
  
Genre : Yaoï, romance, 'tit viol  
  
Couples : 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6-K/K-6 et 6K/K6  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!! Les chapitres ne sont pas courts  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire !!!  
  
QUAND LES ICEBERGS DEVOILENT LEURS SENTIMENTS  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle venue  
  
Ils étaient tous les cinq en vacances (ndA : enfin pas de missions = VACANCES !!! Elémentaire mon cher Watson, lol) dans une demeure située sur Terre et qui appartient à la famille de notre riche héritier Quatre Raberba Winner. Il était environ une heure trente, oui c'est ça !! Normalement, ils étaient tous endormis... tous ? Non, le pilote 01 : Heero Yuy était toujours éveillé dans sa chambre en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Pour la prochaine mission, il concevait un virus informatique très dévastateur lorsqu'il reçut un mail. A l'heure du petit-déjeûner, Duo Maxwell était déjà à l'assaut d'un certain Wufei Chang quand Heero fit irruption dans la salle à manger, il salua tout le monde d'un signe de la tête mais Duo qui ne l'entendait pas ainsi se précipita les bras grands ouverts vers Heero. En une fraction de secondes, Heero pointa son arme entre les deux yeux améthystes de l'Américain. Duo stoppa net son action, il baissa les bras et fit un large sourire.  
  
- Omae o korosu, baka !! dit Heero à l'adresse de Duo.  
  
Heero prit place autour de la table. Cela faisait maintenant un an jours pour jours que tous les cinq se connaissaient. Un an qu'ils enchaînaient mission sur mission dans l'espoir qu'un jour la paix s'instaure dans les colonies de l'espace et la Terre !!  
  
- Les Mad's veulent nous voir, dit Heero en se levant.  
  
- Mission ? demanda Trowa.  
  
- Je ne sais pas !! Pas plus de précisions. Rendez-vous à quatorze heures précises au Q-G, répondit Heero.  
  
- Ils ont vraiment le chic pour gâcher nos vacances, ces vieux croûtons !!! dit Duo en faisant la moue.  
  
En disant cela, Duo attira sur lui, le-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in- Heero-I'm-the-perfect-soldier-Yuy. Quatre pouffa de rire. A quatorze heures, tous étaient dans la salle de réunion du Q-G situé sur Terre. Les cinq Mad's entrèrent à leur tour. J prit la parole.  
  
- Bonjour à vous, messieurs !!! Cela fait un an que vos missions ont commencé. Un an que le pilote 01 du Gundam Wing, le pilote 02 du Gundam DeathScythe, le pilote 03 du Gundam HeavyArms, le pilote 04 du Gundam SandRock et le pilote 05 du Gundam SchenLong ont été réunis dans le but de rétablir la paix. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau pilote se joindra à vous dans ce combat, le pilote 06 sera aux commandes du Gundam DeathAngel (ndA : désolée pour celle ou celui à qui j'ai piqué le nom du Gundam mais je le trouve trop cool, si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu pourras m'envoyer un mail pour me le dire, tchuss !!!) Pilote 06, entrez !! dit J.  
  
Les pilotes se regardèrent étonnés, enfin sauf les deux glaçons de la bande qui ne montraient pas leurs sentiments. " Un nouveau pilote " pensèrent- ils, mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de penser davantage qu"une jeune fille aux yeux améthystes, aux cheveux longs châtains dorés et lâchés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux bas-fesses entra. Elle ressemblait à Duo d'une manière ahurissante mis à part ses cheveux à lui, attachés en natte qui avait la même longueur, elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, elle était Duo Maxwell au féminin. Mais la voix de G les sortit de leurs pensées sans nul doute commune.  
  
- Je vous présente...  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer car Duo se leva et se dirigea vers cette fille qui lui faisait un sourire radieux. Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche amusé, il entreprit de faire le tour de la personne. Les Mad's le regardèrent amusés tandis que les pilotes de Gundam commençaient à froncer les sourcils, pensant sûrement à un clone. Enfin, la jeune fille rompit le silence :  
  
- Alors, tu as fini ton inspection ? dit-elle en riant.  
  
Les quatre pilotes furent surprit par autant de familiarité mais ils le furent encore plus lorsque Duo étreignit la jeune fille, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette fille lui rendit son étreinte.  
  
- Heureuse de te revoir !! dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.  
  
- Moi aussi Aria !!! répondit-il.  
  
- Tu n'as pas changé et je m'appelle Ariane, Duo, A-R-I-A-N-E, dit-elle en épelant son prénom.  
  
Wufei sourit intérieurement. G expliqua qu'Ariane avait croisé son chemin, qu'il l'avait interpellé en pensant que c'était Duo. Qu'elle avait passé tous les tests pour devenir pilote de Gundam et qu'elle les avait réussis. Après la réunion, ils allèrent dans une résidence secondaire des Winner. Il y avait dix chambres dont trois occupées par trois sœurs de Quatre expliquait celui-ci en route. Arrivés devant les grilles, un domestique ouvrit la grille pour que la voiture puisse entrer.  
  
- Monsieur Winner, tout est prêt, dit-il puis il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas cinq mais six, mais monsieur avait dit que vous...  
  
- seriez cinq, oui, je sais, mais il y a eu un imprévu, préparez une autre chambre pour la demoiselle, dit-il en montrant Ariane.  
  
- Oui, monsieur, il sera fait selon vos ordres, dit-il en partant.  
  
- Rachid, attendez, où sont mes sœurs ?  
  
- Elles sont rentrées sur le satellite d'exploitation minière autour de L4, elles me demandent de les excuser pour leur absence !!!  
  
Quatre acquieça. Ils traversèrent la cour.  
  
- Alors comme ça tu es la sœur de cet imbécile de Maxwell ? dit Wufei.  
  
- Imbécile est peut-être fort, mais oui, je suis bien sa sœur !!! répondit- elle.  
  
- Jumelle qui plus est !! rajouta Duo.  
  
- Malheureusement pour moi !! répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Que tu dis !! dit Duo en entrant.  
  
En entrant à son tour dans la demeure, Ariane fit les yeux ronds, Quatre fit un grand sourire.  
  
- Oh my God !! It's very very great !!! dit-elle dans sa langue natale (ndA : supposition notoire).  
  
- T'es vraiment la soeur de Maxwell !! dit Wufei. Ariane lui fit un grand sourire, puis elle suivit une domestique qui lui indiqua ses appartements, avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Wufei elle dit :  
  
- Now, there are two Maxwell !!! Yyyyyyeeeeeeessssss!!!!!!!! 


	2. Besoin d'une petite aide?

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell  
  
Genre : Yaoï, romance, 'tit viol  
  
Couples : 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6-K/K-6 et 6K/K6  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!! Les chapitres ne sont pas courts  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire !!!  
  
QUAND LES ICEBERGS DEVOILENT LEURS SENTIMENTS  
  
Chapitre 2 : Besoin d'une petite aide ?  
  
Wufei fit les yeux ronds.  
  
- Avec ta sœur, on va bien s'amuser !!! dit Quatre.  
  
- Aaaannnnnnnndddddd yyyyyyyyyeeeeeessssssssss!!!!!! Shinigami and his angel are alive !!! s'écria Duo.  
  
- Ton ange ? demandèrent Heero, Trowa et Wufei incrédules.  
  
- Oui, elle m'a bien souvent tiré d'affaire !!!  
  
Heero le questionna du regard, mais Duo détourna le sien. Tous revinrent à leurs occupations personnelles. A l'heure du dîner, on remarqua bien la présence de la sœur de Duo. Elle parlait autant que lui, elle lâchait les mêmes vannes que lui. Mais quand elle en fit une sur les gay, Trowa posa ses yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre que Quatre qu'il regardait depuis le début du repas et Duo fit concours avec la maturité des tomates, puis pour cacher son trouble, il fait enrager Wufei.  
  
- Dis Wuffy !! dit Duo la bouche pleine, tu pourrais me pacher le chel ?  
  
Wufei devint écarlate de fureur.  
  
- WUFEI, Maxwell, je m'appelle WUFEI !! tonna-t-il.  
  
- Mais Wuwu !!! ... le sel, please !!! continua Duo défiant encore plus la patience du chinois.  
  
Wufei se leva, menaçant. Il regarda alternativement le sel puis Duo, il sourit, Duo commença à douter de la patience légendaire du dragon. Wufei prit la salière, l'ouvrit et déversa le contenu sur la tête de l'Américain.  
  
- A ton service, Maxwell !!! dit-il avant de partir.  
  
Ariane applaudit très fort la scène, Quatre rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Trowa esquissa un sourire et Duo... bin Duo lui ne riait pas, il était figé, complètement abasourdi.  
  
- Si j'avais su que les dîners se passaient ainsi, je serais venue plus tôt, dit Ariane toujours en riant. Hey Duo !!! l'interpella-t-elle.  
  
Duo avait les yeux exorbités, la veille, il se souvenait avoir passé une heure trente à se laver, sécher puis démêler ses cheveux. Il sentait monter en lui la fureur du Shinigami qu'il portait jusqu'alors à ses ennemis lorsqu'Heero parla.  
  
- Baka !! tu vas rester là sans bouger ou tu vas retirer le sel de tes cheveux ? demanda Heero.  
  
- Tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda Duo un petit sourire malicieux.  
  
- Hn !! répondit Heero.  
  
- C'est hn, oui ou hn, non ? dit Duo pour rire. - Allez, viens !! Il se leva et Duo sauta de sa chaise pour le suivre dans la salle de bain. Les regards de Quatre et Trowa se croisèrent mais nos deux amis le détournèrent bien vite !! Ariane en avait vu assez pour comprendre la situation. Elle se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce en disant : - Pas de bêtises, hein !! Quatre et Trowa la regardèrent et rougirent d'un très beau rouge. Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain. Heero massait le cuir chevelu de Duo avec douceur. Duo avait du être un chat dans une vie antérieure car il ronronnait de bien-être. - Arrête de gigoter !! ordonna Heero - Gomen nasaï, je me sens si bien !! répondit-il. Heero vira au feu rouge. Dans la salle à manger, les choses n'avaient pas bougé, aucun des deux garçons parlait, le silence était pesant. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement lorsqu'enfin ils décidèrent de rompre le silence en même temps. - Je... dirent-ils en chœur. - Vas-y, parle !! dit aussitôt Quatre. - Non rien !! désolé !! répondit Trowa en quittant la pièce. Il laissa Quatre qui était médusé et déçu par cette réaction. Ariane n'avait rien manqué de la scène, s'étant cachée derrière la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit en face de Quatre qui avait les yeux voilés par des larmes. - Quatre !! l'appela-t-elle doucement, tu y arriveras et en plus vos sentiments sont réciproques. - Es-tu sûre de ne pas posséder le même don que moi ? L'empathie !! - On a pas besoin de cela pour voir vos sentiments, laisse-lui le temps !! Tu verras !! Et sur ce, elle partit, laissant Quatre à ses pensées. Durant la semaine, Trowa et Quatre s'évitèrent, Duo restait collé à Heero, Trowa parlait à Wufei des légendes de son pays ou plutôt Wufei parlait et Heero répondait avec ses monosyllabes et Quatre et Ariane riaient gaiement, il arrivait à Trowa de lancer des coups d'œil jaloux. Un soir, Heero reçut un ordre de mission. C'était une double mission parallèle, l'une était une mission d'infiltration et l'autre était une mission de destruction. 01, 02 et 06 furent désignés pour la mission d'infiltration et 03, 04 et 05 avait pour mission de détruire la base ennemie si la mission 1 était réussie. A l'heure du dîner, Heero les informa de la double mission parallèle. - Cool !! On sera à quel lycée Hee-chan ? Duo reçut alors un regard des plus meurtriers de la part d'Heero. - Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te tue !! Duo lui fit un smack discret pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur. Heero- je-suis-le-soldat-parfait-je-ne-dois-pas-éprouver-de-sentiments-Yuy rougit violemment ( ndA : quelle contradiction ) et Ariane très observatrice sourit à cette scène que son frère avait manquée car il s'était remis à taquiner Wufei, à croire qu'il tenait à voir se reproduire la scène du sel sur les cheveux avec du poivre en prime. Heero se leva et rinça son assiette. - Que vas-tu faire Hee-chan ? demanda Duo. - Préparer la mission !!! répondit-il. - Mais elle est dans trois jours !! renchérit Duo. - Il a raison !! dit Ariane en se levant, je vais le suivre, good night everybody !! Elle le rejoignit. Il acquieça, fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait « bonne nuit à tous ». Les autres finirent de manger. Ariane adopta la stratégie « je t'aide mais tu me donnes des réponses ». -Alors, on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-elle. -Les plans du lycée ainsi que les plans de la base des environs !! répondit Heero. -En quoi consiste exactement la mission ? -Il faut récupérer les plans et les croquis des nouvelles armures mobiles conçues par la fondation Romfeller commanditée par Oz !! Ariane prit les plans de la base et Heero ce du lycée. Elle conçut plusieurs issues de secours, puis après une heure d'analyse minutieuse, elle retourna d'un coup le siège de bureau sur lequel Heero était assis. Heero fut très surpris mais ne le montra pas ( ndA : sans blague, je-suis- un-glaçon-et-je-le-prouve !! ) -Ariane !! dit-il d'une voix maîtrisée à la perfection. -Haï !! Heero lui fit un regard mortel, ceux qu'il faisait à Duo. Ariane prit sur elle pour ne pas rire. -Chez les Maxwell, dit-elle, nous sommes immunisés de tes regards !! Now, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins !! reprit-elle sérieusement. Quels sentiments éprouves-tu à l'égard de mon frère ? Mais c'est à ce moment que Quatre accompagné de Duo entrèrent dans la chambre. -Oups, lâcha Quatre, on tombe au mauvais moment !! Duo était stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait, sa sœur dans une position dominante face à un Heero immobile qui la fixait. Heero étant de profil, Duo ne pouvait pas voir le regard glacial du soldat sur sa sœur, pour en rajouter davantage, Ariane se pencha sur Heero pour mettre ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille, elle y murmura : « pense seulement au fait qu'il soit possible que dans trois jours l'un de vous tombe ! je ne le souhaite pas mais l'avenir est parsemé d'embûches !! » puis elle partit et en passant devant Duo elle dit : -T'inquiète, je vais pas te le piquer TON Heero !! Tu viens Quatre ? Quatre comprit la situation réelle. -Okay !! répondit l'empathe. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de l'aile est du bâtiment. Quatre ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, elle les avait conduit ici. -T'y es allée un peu fort, jouer la carte de la jalousie alors que Duo est très impulsif !! dit Quatre mi-contrarié mi-amusé. -Mais allons Quatre !! Je n'ai rien fait, je les ai juste un peu aidé !! dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. -Mouais !! -Alors, entre toi et Trowa ? Ca avance ? demanda Ariane curieuse. -La curiosité est un vilain défaut !! contre-t-il. Ariane fait une attaque chibidi eyes, Quatre répondit : -Je l'évite, il m'évite, nous nous évitons !! -Vous vous faites de l'effet l'un l'autre !! Quatre rougit et Ariane sourit. 


	3. Découverte et rapprochement de deux pilo...

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami  
  
Genre : Yaoï, romance, 'tit viol  
  
Couples : 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6-K/K-6 et 6K/K6  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!! Les chapitres ne sont pas longs dsl, je me suis trompé, LES CHAPITRES NE SONT PAS LONGS !!! J'ai fait une gaffe sur l'écriture du second chapitre dsl, mé le troisième sera plus aéré!!!  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire !!!  
  
QUAND LES ICEBERGS MONTRENT LEURS SENTIMENTS  
  
Chapitre 3 : découverte et rapprochement de deux pilotes  
  
- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Heero tout à l'heure, pour avoir les courage d'avouer son amour, il faut penser que peut-être ce sera la dernière fois que vous voyez la personne aimée!! Je sais que c'est pessimiste mais je suis réaliste!! Ne pas connaître le bonheur pour si peu, tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule? dit-elle en élevant la voix comme pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple!! dit Quatre dépité, je suis un homme, il en est un!!  
  
- Si ce n'est que ça!! Tu sais Quatre tant qu'il y a de l'amour, le sexe de la personne opposée importe peu!! Il faut suivre ce que dicte ton cœur, sinon on vivra dans le regret!! dit-elle avec les yeux tristes.  
  
Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.  
  
- Dis-moi Ariane, à quelle personne notre histoire te fait-elle penser?  
  
Elle fut prise au dépourvu, elle mit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de sonder mon esprit, mais si tu tiens à le savoir, cette histoire me fait penser à Kenji!! répondit-elle.  
  
- Kenji?  
  
- Oui, Kenji Yuy!!  
  
Quatre et Trowa qui écoutait caché cette conversation ouvrirent grands leurs yeux et leurs oreilles.  
  
- Attend!! Yuy comme Heero Yuy? demanda Quatre.  
  
Ce fut à Ariane d'ouvrir grand ses yeux.  
  
- Oh my God, this impossible!!!  
  
Elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre Heero Yuy et Kenji Yuy. Elle partit s'isoler dans sa chambre. Quatre passa par le couloir où se cachait Trowa trop abasourdi par la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre, et quand il vit Quatre devant lui, il bafouilla, il voulut s'enfuir mais il rencontra le mur. Au même moment que la conversation précédente dans la chambre d'Heero. Ils faisaient le silence absolu. Heero fixait Duo qui le fixait. Duo qui était debout contre la porte entrouverte la ferma et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
- Alors? demanda Duo.  
  
- Alors quoi? répondit Heero plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
- Aria et toi, ça va au beau train!! Bientôt on aura un gamin sur les bras!!  
  
A l'entente de cela, Heero crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Heero le fixa intensément.  
  
- C'était une blague!! dit Duo d'un ton sans conviction.  
  
- Tu te trompes!! répondit Heero.  
  
- Sur l'enfant ou sur Aria et toi?  
  
- Les deux!!  
  
- Vous étiez pourtant dans une position suggestive!!  
  
Le silence reprit de plus belle.  
  
- Désolé!! Je... de toute façon, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre!! dit-il en se dirigeant ver la porte.  
  
- Duo...  
  
- What? dit-il en se retournant.  
  
- Non, rien...  
  
- Good night Heero, dit-il dans un sourire triste.  
  
- Oyasumi Duo!!  
  
Duo en sortant percuta quelqu'un, faisant un bruit sourd en tombant, Heero se précipita dans le couloir pour voir si Duo allait bien mais en voyant avec qui il était, il jugea préférable d'écouter mais sa conscience vint à lui.  
  
/-Tu fais quoi, là, à les écouter?-/  
  
Je ne les écoute pas   
  
/-Tu en es sûr?-/  
  
Laisse-moi tranquille   
  
/-Bon ok, Ice-man mais c'est pas bien ce que tu fais là!!-/  
  
Duo tomba sur les fesses (ndA : K'so de si jolies paires de fesses !!!), quand il releva la tête, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec:  
  
- Ariane!! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention? dit Duo.  
  
- Oh!! Mais c'est qu'il est grognon mon frangin!! Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est moi qui t'ai foncé dessus !! dit-elle narquoisement.  
  
Duo lui fit un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue mais cela ne lui allait pas, il était l'ange de la mort, le sourire reflétait sa beauté.  
  
- Bien imité le regard d'Heero!! dit-elle ironiquement.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais?  
  
- tu veux dire avant ou après que tu me fonces dessus en criant que j'étais la fautive?  
  
Duo renouvela son regard.  
  
- J'allais voir Heero! finit par dire Ariane.  
  
- Bin passe, il doit t'attendre!! dit-il en baissant la tête.  
  
Ariane remarqua que son frère baissait la tête. Heero se réinstalla devant son laptop. Pendant ce temps dans le couloir de l'aile est de la demeure, un couple se formait.  
  
- Trowa? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
- Qua.. Quatre, répondit l'intéressé en bégayant, Ari... Ariane m'a dit de la retrouver ici!!!  
  
Quatre comprit que la discussion n'aurait pas du virer ainsi et qu'il était censé parler de ses sentiments pour Trowa qui aurait tout entendu. Trowa était rouge comme une tomate.  
  
- Je suis en droit de supposer que tu écoutais notre conversation!! dit Quatre en rougissant à son tour.  
  
- Je... enfin, oui mais je... enfin si tu...  
  
Trowa continua à bégayer, Quatre le fit taire en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, il s'écarta et regarda Trowa dans les yeux, il voulut s'enfuir mais Trowa le rattrapa pour le tirer par la taille et il l'étreignit. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, Quatre le regarda, son souffle s'accélérait tant il avait peur mais le désir de ressentir à nouveau les douces lèvres de Trowa sur les siennes était plus grand. Ils s'enlacèrent de bonheur car ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils se dévisagèrent puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec plus de fougue, de vigueur mais sans jamais se faire mal. Trowa qui au départ montrait de la timidité prit l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser en mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Quatre. Celui-ci lui octroya le droit de passage, s'en suivit une petit bataille de langues, chacune cherchant à bloquer l'autre mais Quatre abdiqua et laissa Trowa revenir à un baiser simple remplit de sentiments, sans fougue, juste de la tendresse ( ndA : et un glaçon en moins, un!!! ). Ariane était avec Heero dans sa chambre, elle avait peur de le regarder suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Quatre, elle ne se doutait pas de l'histoire de Quatre.  
  
............................................................................ ......................  
  
Voili, voulà pour le troisième chapitre, j'ai arrangé le problème de l'écriture. Une petite review pour pouvoir me donner votre avis me ferait du bien...  
  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!!!! 


	4. Violation de vie privée

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Genre :** Yaoï, romance, 'tit viol   
**Couples :** 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6-K/K-6 et 6K/K6   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...   
**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!! Les chapitres ne sont pas longs dsl, je me suis trompé, LES CHAPITRES NE SONT PAS LONGS !!! J'ai fait une gaffe sur l'écriture du second chapitre dsl, mé le troisième sera plus aéré!!!   
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire !!!   
  


QUAND LES ICEBERGS MONTRENT LEURS SENTIMENTS

  
  


Chapitre 4 : Violation de vie privée 

  
  
Elle attendit qu'Heero ait terminé de faire ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur. Duo était allé dans sa chambre après sa "petite altercation" avec sa soeur, il décida de dormir tôt. Heero sentit qu' Ariane l'observait, il rabaissa le couvercle de l'ordinateur sans pour autant l'éteindre.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Heero.   
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu!!   
Heero leva un sourcil sceptique.   
- Tu peux avoir confiance!! Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à dévoiler les secrets des autres!!   
- Hn!! répondit-il.   
- Décodage?   
- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance et puis ça ne te regarde pas, oyasumi Ariane!! dit-il sur un ton sans réplique possible.   
Ariane sortit de la pièce. A sa montre, il était vingt-deux heures trente, elle décida d'aller dormir. Le lendemain matin, Duo était d'humeur massacrante, occupé qu'il était à oublier sa soeur et son amour pour le pilote 01. Quatre lui demanda donc d'aller acheter des provisions pour la prochaine planque.   
- Euh, Duo? hésita Quatre, tu voudrais bien aller acheter les provisions pour la prochaine mission?   
- Bien sûr, Quat'!! lui répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.   
Quatre était assis sur les genoux de Trowa, il s'était lové dans ses bras qui entouraient sa fine taille de manière à ce que Trowa puisse poser sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Quand tout à coup, Heero se leva.   
- Je peux t'accompagner? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.   
- ...   
- ...   
- Fais ce qu'il te plaît, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, si tu souhaite me suivre, tu me suis, répliqua-t-il après silence, sa voix était indifférente.   
Tous furent surpris de la réponse de l'Américain. Durant le temps où Heero et Duo faisaient les courses, Trowa et Quatre s'étaient isolés, Ariane eut la folle idée de fouiller dans les affaires d'Heero car elle avait compris que le soldat parfait ne tapait pas de rapport la veille. Wufei fit une révision complète de son Gundam. Elle entra donc dans la chambre d'Heero et alluma la bête, il y avait deux icônes qui lui tapèrent dans l'oeil, l'un était appelé "caractéristiques" et l'autre était appelé "baka" et les deus fichiers étaient surprotégés et après plusieurs tentatives d'ouverture du dossier "baka" elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec J où celui-ci lui avait confié des rapports de mission de chaque pilote, Heero avait signé le sien "Heero Yuy-Lowe". Elle tapa le mot de passe "Lowe" la première fenêtre s'ouvrit mais elle criait victoire trop tôt car aussitôt une nouvelle icône mot de passe s'ouvrit. Elle tenta une fois de plus "Lowe" mais l'entrée lui fut refusée or ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'en entrant le mauvais mot de passe sur CETTE ICÔNE, le système informatique envoyait une alarme silencieuse à la montre éléctronique multi-fonctions qu'Heero avait conçue, de plus, l'alarme qui était silencieuse donnait une impression de sécurité à l'intrus. Heero vit une diode éléctroluminescente rouge briller à son poignet, Duo mit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Ariane avait beau se creusait la tête, elle ne trouvait pas. Dix minutes plus tard, Ariane se tapa la tête.   
- Mais que je suis bête!! Baka, c'est à Duo qu'il le dit toujours, s'exclama-t-elle, elle entra Duo comme mot de passe, la fenêtre s'ouvrit.   
Heero était rentré suivit par Duo, Quatre avait ressenti une colère incroyable émanant du couloir. Trowa était en train de lui faire un magnifique suçon lorqu'il reçut de plein fouet ce sentiment. Heero se dirigea vers sa chambre directement. Quatre et trowa arrivèrent dans le couloir et regardèrent Duo qui était tout aussi surpris du comportement du Japonais.   
- Oo!!! Oh my God !! C'est le jackpot!! dit Ariane.   
Heero entra en trombe dans la pièce, Ariane se retourna surprise par le vacarme et quant elle reconnut Heero, son sang se glaça. Il était plus froid qu'un iceberg, son regard était meurtrier, pas les regards qu'il lançait dès fois aux pilotes, non, un vrai regard de meurtrier.   
- Hee... Heero!!! dit-elle en rougissant.   
- Je peux savoir ce que tu...   
Il s'interrompit en voyant l'écran. Il y avait une petite image de Duo, comme un logo donc personne à part lui n'y fit attention. Avait-elle lu ce qu'il y avait écrit à côté? Grâce à sa montre, il éteignit l'ordinateur, ses yeux se posèrent sur Ariane qui était paralysée de terreur. Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei entrèrent dans la pièce. Heero sortit son arme et la pointa sur Ariane ( ndA : ne me demandez pas comment elle a atterri dans sa main mais elle y est ). Duo, sursauta, Quatre s'accrocha littéralement à Trowa.   
- Heero, interpela doucement Trowa, baisse ton arme!!   
- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer!!   
- Chuis la soeur de de Duo, répondit-elle du tac o tac, mais l'expression glaciale d'Heero lui fit ravaler ses âneries, mauvais exemple!! marmonna-t-elle.   
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, mais ils furent ramenés à la réalité par Duo qui s'était jeté sur Heero pour lui arracher l'arme. La personne plus forte que lui au combat à mains nues était Duo en personne. Heero se débattait furieusement, les autres regardaient la scène ébahis. Ariane s'était placée derrière Wufei et regardait la scène interdite.   
- Duo, arrête!! Tout est de ma faute, je te demande pardon Heero!! dit-elle en larmes, désolée, chuis vraiment désolée!!   
Heero s'était calmé, Duo aussi mais il maintenait encore fermement les poignets du soldat parfait. Heero regardait Ariane avec un regard assassin, puis il posa les yeux sur Duo, en d'autres circonstances avoir Duo au-dessus de lui ne l'aurait pas déplu mais là, il était aveuglé par la colère et la frustration que quelqu'un ait pu pénétrer aussi facilement dans SON monde. Duo était SON monde.   
- DEGAGE!! dit Heero à Ariane en détâchant chaque syllabe.   
Ariane s'enfuit vite pour aller dans sa chambre.   
  


....................................................................

  
  
Merci à toi Makena et à toi aussi Mimi, en fait, j'ai loupé la fin parce que le début était bien une page html mais après je l'ai changé en word, mais je l'ai arrangé, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé, je préviens tout de suite il y aura 8 chapitres, vouli/voulou!!! à bientôt pour le prochain. 


	5. Au revoir second glaçon !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Genre :** Yaoï, romance, 'tit viol   
**Couples :** 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6-K/K-6 et 6K/K6   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...   
**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!! Les chapitres ne sont pas longs dsl, je me suis trompé, CE CHAPITRE EST TRES COURT!!   
**Pour les reviews :** merci à Yuna chan la suite, la voilà, j'espère que toi et ceux qui la lisent apprécieront bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews de manière à ce que je puisse m'améliorer!!! Kisssoooouuus   
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire : vivi.randriamampianinalaposte.net   
  


QUAND LES ICEBERGS MONTRENT LEURS SENTIMENTS

  
  
- DEGAGE !! dit Heero à Ariane en détâchant chaque syllabe.   
  
Ariane s'enfuit vite pour aller dans sa chambre.   
  


Chapitre 5 : Au revoir, second glaçon !! 

  
  
- ET TOI, LÂCHE-MOI!! dit-il pour Duo qui n'avait pas pris conscience de leurs positions.   
  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sortirent de la chambre, Quatre alla voir si Ariane allait bien. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre, Quatre la consola. Trowa et Wufei firent le déjeûner. Quatre lui expliqua que ce n'était pas grave et que la colère avait presque disparue chez le perfect soldier et que si elle ne le croyait pas elle n'avait qu'à aller voir dans la chambre. Dans la chambre des deux premiers pilotes, juste après le départ des trois derniers.   
  
- Et si je ne voulais pas te lâcher? questionna Duo avec un 'tit sourire aguicheur.   
  
Toute colère avait disparu, Heero rentra dans le jeu de Duo. Il lui renvoya le même regard, au diable les leçons de J sur les sentiments.   
  
- Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ? demanda Heero   
  
- Nan!! répondit Duo   
  
Heero savait que Duo était plus fort. il leva alors sa tête pour s'approcher de celle de son amant ( ndA : def : toute personne ayant des sentimetns réciproques à l'égard de celui ou celle qu'il considère comme tel!!), Duo sourit et pris d'une pulsion, il prit possession des lèvres d'Heero, celui-ci joua avec lui et lui refusa l'accès à son palais au lieu de ça, il renversa la situation et resserra davantage sa prise sur les poignets de Duo sachant que cela ne servirait strictement à rien.   
  
- Arrrr!!! Shit!! prononça Duo   
  
- Allons mon coeur !!! Pas de grossiereté!!!   
  
Duo souriait, cela troubla Heero.   
  
- Le soldat parfait a peut-être un point faible, et moi Duo Maxwell, je m'emploierai à le trouver, bien que j'ai déjà une vague idée, dit-il.   
  
- Com...   
  
Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Duo se libéra de la prise maintenue sur ses poignets. Il fit perdre à Heero son équilibre. il l'observa attentivement avant de se lancer sur lui. Heero voulu se dégager mais il sentit des doigts habiles se placer sur sa hanche. Il se tortilla sur le coup. Il ne se savait pas aussi sensible et il ressentit le besoin de crier son amusement.   
  
- Non, arr... arrête, Duo!! ah!! ah!! ah!! Duo!! ah!! ah!! Arr.. arrête!!!   
  
En entendant le boucan les quatre autres pilotes rejoignirent les deux autres, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à la vue du plus grand iceberg que la Terre ait porté se tordre sous les doigts du natté. Désormais, Heero lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, acceptait de rendre le masque du soldat parfait pour celui d'Heero Yuy. Il pardonna même à Ariane le geste qu'elle avait eu à condition de ne plus fouiner du tout dans ses affaires, elle accepta avec surprise et ravissement.   
  


.....................................................................................

Voilà pour le chapitre 5, en avant pour le chapitre 6. Reviews, svousplé, reviews!!!! Reviews et gros bisous!!! 


	6. Mission et retrouvaille !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Genre :** Yaoï, romance   
**Couples :** 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6-K/K-6 et 6K/K6   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...   
**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!!   
**Pour les reviews :** merci à Yuna chan la suite, la voilà, j'espère que toi et ceux qui la lisent apprécieront. Mici à KittyQuat aussi, en fait Kenji est un perso que j'aime bien qui fait parti d'une histoire japonaise que j'ai lu y'a pas longtemps, voilà!!! bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews de manière à ce que je puisse m'améliorer!!! Kisssoooouuus. Euh, Makena, comme je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour désactiver le truc du review. Ché po comment on fait pour que ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrer sur fanfiction puisse m'écrire des reviews, tu voudrais bien me dire comment on fait? Mici !!!   
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire : vivi.randriamampianinalaposte.net   
  


QUAND LES ICEBERGS MONTRENT LEURS SENTIMENTS

  
  


Chapitre 6 : La mission et retrouvaille !!! 

  
  
Enfin, le jour de la mission arriva, Ariane, Heero et Duo intégraient le lyvée mixte de Saint Gabriel. D'après les estimations du soldat parfait, la mission devait être accomplie en moins d'un mois sinon, elle serait considérée comme un échec. Une fois sur place, le proviseur les accueillit, il leur montra leurs chambres ( ndA : c'est un internat ). Heero serait avec un terminal qui avait fait la demande d'avoir un nouveau colocataire, et Duo et Ariane furent placés ensemble car le fait qu'ils soient jumeau ne passait pas innaperçu dans une chambre située à côté de celle d'Heero. Le soir, après la visite des lieux, Duo et Ariane vinrent dans la chambre d'Heero pour savoir quel rôle ils avaient, mais ils furent interrompus par le colocataire d'Heero. Celui-ci était grand, il avait les cheveux mi-longs, les yeux couleur cobalt, il avait également des airs asiatiques. Le sang d'Ariane ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle reconnut cet étudiant. Heero fut très heureux de revoir son frère. Ils s'étreignirent sous les yeux d'Ariane. Quand Kenji remarqua qui accompagnait son frère, il fut paralysé par la surprise et en même temps, il fut choqué qu'ELLE ose être là !!! Il pensait sûrement qu'elle était au courant qu'ils allaient à nouveau se revoir.   
  
- Kenji!! souffla timidement Ariane.   
  
A ce moment, elle réalisa que Kenji était réellement le frère d'Heero.   
  
- Ariane, mais que fais-tu là? demanda Kenji d'une voix étranglée.   
  
- Mission!!! répondit-elle à la façon Heero.   
  
- Bien sûr!! dit-il avec un triste sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Duo, il fut surpris de voir la ressemblance avec Ariane.   
  
- Ton jumeau?   
  
Duo regarda alternativement sa soeur et le frère d'Heero, elle évitait de croiser son regard, Duo en déduisit qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Ariane acquieça. Ensuite elle partit en simulant une envie pressante ( ndA : mais bien sûr !!! ), Duo la suivit dans le but de connaître le fond de l'histoire. Avant de quitter la chambre des deux frères, il embrassa langoureusement Heero devant son frère et cela ne semblait nullement l'offusquer. Chacun dans leur chambre respective, les deux familles discutaient de la situation de l'autre. Duo demanda des explications à Ariane qui fit au mieux pour aller à l'essentiel.   
  
- C'était il y a deux ans après ta disparition (ndA : Vu que les G-Boys se connaissent depuis un an et que l'entraînement de Duo a duré un an, pour Ariane Duo est parti depuis deux ans !!! Voilou!!!), j'ai rencontré Kenji et nous nous sommes revus souvent puis **IL** l'a découvert, et mon entraînement a été avancé, il m'a confié à G, sans un mot, sans une explication, j'ai cessé de le voir, au début il voulait savoir pourquoi mais moi, je l'évitais, je ne... je ne voulais pas qu'**IL** lui fasse du mal, et voilà, récemment j'ai compris qu'Heero et Kenji était de la même famille, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.   
  
- Je te demande pardon de t'avoir laissée avec **LUI** mais je n'avais pas le choix non plus, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.   
  
- Je sais, frérot, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas!!   
  
De son côté, Heero attendait que son frère prenne la parole mais il garda le silence. Heero rompit alors ce silence si pesant (ndA : continue ainsi Heero, t'es sur le bon chemin).   
  
- Que comptes-tu faire? questionna Heero.   
  
- Hn? dit Kenji.   
  
- Ce sont mais répliques ça!!! Trève de plaisanterie avec Ariane? Que vas-tu faire? Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours autant?   
  
Kenji détourna son regard puis il parla de Duo, Heero l'informa que c'était récent, mais qu'il était épanoui et qu'il se sentait vraiment très bien à ses côtés. Heero lui fit remarquer qu'il avait vu qu'il ne voulait pas lui parlait de ce qu'il ressentait pour Ariane et qu'il aurait plutôt fallu le dire plutôt que de détourner la conversation, puis il reprit sur Duo. Kenji sourit à la remarque de son frère, mais ce qu'il remarqua le troubla encore plus. Heero qui faisait tout pour éviter de ressentir des sentiments quelconque à l'égard de quelqu'un parlait de Duo avec énormément de tendresse.   
  
Le lendemain en cours de physique, Heero, Duo et Ariane furent présentés à la classe, ils se placèrent au fond de la classe et sur leur passage des chuchotements d'admiration se firent entendre si bien que le professeur les ramena à la réalité avec un contrôle surprise. Heero, Duo et Ariane avait fait ce contrôle mais si leurs notes n'étaient pas bonnes, elles ne compteraient pas. A la fin du cours, ils étaient assaillis par des questions. Puis Duo fut abordé par un joueur de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Celui-ci le remballa gentiment puis vint se placer sur les genoux d'Heero qui était assis devant une cohue de fille. Ariane avait autant de succès chez les garçons, faut dire aussi que la ressemblance physique avec son frère y était pour quelque chose. Heero fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui avait parlé à Duo précédemment. Entre midi et deux heures après le déjeûner, Kenji et Ariane discutèrent ensemble, ils reconstruisaient leurs liens, Duo et Heero s'étaient isolés (ndA : Pour quoi faire? Se papouiller évidemment, lol). L'après-midi pendant le dernier cours qui était le cours de sport, nos trois espions rencontrèrent le capitaine de l'équipe de basket qui avait remarqué Duo pour son aptitude à marquer de loin. Il vint le voir à la fin des cours sous l'oeil attentif d'un Heero jaloux. Le joueur de l'équipe qui avait abordé Duo sourit à cette idée.   
  
- Dis-moi Solo!! tu voudrais faire parti de l'équipe? demanda le capitaine.   
  
- Faire parti ce n'est pas possible car je repars dans trois semaine, mais j'aimerai bien m'entraîner avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas!!! répondit Duo.   
  
- Dommage, que tu partes dans trois semaines car il y aura le match contre l'équipe des Sunplayers. Cette équipe est très forte, nous sommes à égalité. Tu crois que tu pourrais venir jouer?   
  
- Ce serait avec plaisir mais malheureusement comme je viens de le dire je devrais partir, tant pis, le mieux est que je ne joue pas de toute manière j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, désolé!!   
  
Le capitaine était très déçu mais le plus déçu était le joueur qui l'avait abordé, il se présenta à Duo toutefois.   
  
- Salut, c'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas jouer, je m'appelle Ronan.   
  


........................................................................

  
  
Vous savez quoi, demain j'ai un contrôle d'histoire-géo et d'anglais, mais le contrôle d'histo est un contrôle type brevet et ça me fais de le réviser alors le 6ème chapitre a pu être écrit car au lieu de réviser j'écrivais. Voilà pour mon commentaire sur MOI. ;;; Heureusement l'arrêt des notes est dans une semaine!!! hi!hi!hi! En avant pour le septième et avant dernier chap. 


	7. Pourquoi lui?

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Genre :** Yaoï, romance, VIOL ICI DANS CE CHAPITRE   
**Couples :** 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6-K/K-6 et 6K/K6   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...   
**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!!   
**Pour les reviews :** merci à Yuna chan la suite, la voilà, j'espère que toi et ceux qui la lisent apprécieront. Mici à KittyQuat aussi, en fait Kenji est un perso que j'aime bien qui fait parti d'une histoire japonaise que j'ai lu y'a pas longtemps, voilà!!!   
Et pour Makena, merci j'espère que toi et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ne seront pas deçu!!! Avant dernier chapitre !!!!   
bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews de manière à ce que je puisse m'améliorer et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez!!! Kisssoooouuus et merci de lire encore !!!   
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire : vivi.randriamampianinalaposte.net   
  


QUAND LES ICEBERGS MONTRENT LEURS SENTIMENTS

  
  


Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi lui? !!! 

  
  
Duo lui sourit puis partit rejoindre Heero qui avait remarqué le regard que posait Ronan sur Duo. Tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, Heero, Duo et Ariane visitaient les lieux afin de connaître l'emplacement des documents qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Enfin, leurs efforts furent récompensés car ils avaient découvert la cachette de ces documents. Duo était chargé de les récupérer tandis qu'Heero et Ariane devait quadriller le secteur de manière à évitait les mauvaises surprises. Ils se séparèrent donc, ils restèrent en contact grâce à une oreillette. Enfin Duo se retrouva devant la salle dans laquelle étaient cachés les croquis et les plans. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il se sentit détourner de la porte puis son dos fut plaqué contre le mur par deux jeunes de son âge. Il se savait découvert, il pensait qu'on allait le frapper mais au lieu de cela, il sentit qu'on lui faisait une injection d'une drogue qui eut un effet immédiat. Il était conscient mais il n'était plus maître de ces mouvements.   
  
A ce moment, il était impossible pour Duo de réfléchir, il savait trop bien ce qui allait se passer, mais cela fut confirmé quand il sentit un genou se frotter contre son . Il était sur le point de se faire violer, encore. Il sentit qu'on lui arrachait ses vêtements, il sentait sur lui des lèvres, des mains, des souffles partout sur lui. Il voulut tenter une fuite malgré la drogue, mais il tomba lourdement à terre et cela fit rire ses agresseurs. Ronan était l'un des deux trou du qui le faisait souffrir. Pendant que le copain de Ronan jouait avec le de Duo, Ronan l'embrassait avec férocité, Duo, ne voulut pas se laisser faire et il mordit violemment la lèvre de Ronan. Furieux que Duo ait fait cela, il obligea Duo à se mettre à genoux. Il l'obligea ensuite à prendre son durcit par le plaisir de faire souffir la personne qu'il avait voulu prendre dès le début, Duo, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille le mordit mais en punition, il fut pénétrer sans aucune préparation par le copain de Ronan. Il cria de douleur. Heero et Ariane enlevèrent en vitesse leurs oreillettes, car le cri venait de leurs déchirer les tympans.   
  
Duo était en train de pleurait, il versait des larmes, lui qui avait promis à Solo d'être fort, il pleurait. Il se plaisait à dire "boys don't cry" et lui il pleurait. Il avait si mal, si mal. Ronan s'était réintroduit dans la bouche de Duo qui le laissait faire, il avait compris la première fois. Ronan, fort de cette victoire, l'obligea à avaler toute sa semence lorsqu'il . Duo avala donc toute la semence. Puis il sentit à nouveau un torrent se déverser en lui et cela provenait du copain à Ronan.   
  
Heero et Ariane se dépêchèrent, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, ce qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent. Duo était couché, par terre, nu, et il PLEURAIT et deux personnes étaient en train de lui lécher ses larmes, ils rigolaient. Ils lui disaient qu'il avait été très bon, que quand il le voudrait ils pourraient se refaire un "petite partie de jambe en l'air". Ronan avait pris le de Duo et l'avait introduit dans sa bouche car Duo était le seul à ne pas avoir donner de lui, mais il fut projeté violemment contre le mur, tellement fort qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de sa tempe. Ariane avait fait de même avec le copain de Ronan. Duo sentit qu'ils étaient partis, il se replia en position foetale. Heero ordonna à Ariane d'aller chercehr les documents. Elle comprit qu'il voulait rester seul avec Duo. Heero s'approcha de la personne qu'il aimait et chérissait le plus et posa une main sur son épaule. Duo dans un petit réflexe se recroquevilla davantage mais il ne put bouger guère plus car il était encore sous l'effet de la drogue.   
  
- Tenshi!!! dit Heero en enlevant sa main, c'est moi, c'est Heero!!   
  
Duo ne voulait rien entendre, Heero prit ses affaires et entreprit de recouvrir Duo qui se laissa faire plutôt par résignation que par acceptation de sa présence. Ariane revint avec les documents, Heero porta Duo jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ils arrivèrent Kenji se précipita sur eux pour savoir si la mission s'était bien passée. Duo, lui, s'était créé un mur de silence, Ariane était en larme connaissant le fait que par le passé, Duo avait déjà été violé. Kenji la consola, Ariane plaqua sa tête contre le torse de Kenji qui l'entourait de ses bras pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seule.   
  
- Pourquoi, dit-elle en donnant des coups sur Kenji qui les supporta sans broncher, si ça pouvait l'aider se disait-il. Pourquoi ça recommence encore, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça!!!   
  
- Comment ça "ça recommence"?   
  
Ariane resserra sa prise sur Kenji.   
  
- Par le passé, il a déjà... il a été... violé, dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible. Et aujourd'hui, encore... non... ce... pourquoi lui? Pourquoi? dit-elle en pleurant.   
  
Ses pieds se dérobèrent, Kenji la retint et l'asseya sur le sol, il prit place à côté d'elle, tout cela sans la lâcher.   
  
- Il était si jeune la première fois, Solo l'a aidé et lui a réappris à vivre et là... à nouveau sa vie se brise en mille morceaux, dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment.   
  
Duo s'était endormi dans son lit, fatigué émotionnellement sans aucun doute. Heero prit le vidéophone et appela Quatre. Il lui annonça que la mission était accomplie et que c'était à eux d'accomplir la leur, mais Quatre avait ressenti une immense douleur et une immense détresse qui ne provenait pas d'un des deux pilotes qui étaient avec lui. Heero réussit à convaincre Quatre d'attendre qu'ils soient face à face pour en parler.   
  
Le lendemain, Heero pirata le système informatique du lycée et effaça leurs dossiers, ils quittèrent le lycée pour aller dans la planque qui avait été attribuée pour cette mission.   
  
- Je t'aime toujours Kenji, dit Ariane en se séparant de lui.   
  
- Moi aussi Ariane, occupe-toi bien de ton frère!!!   
  
Il embrassa Ariane, celle-ci lui sourit faiblement.   
  


........................................................................

  
  
A oui, reviewer-moi ce serez sympa de votre part et en avant pour le dernier acte de cette story!!! J'enchaînerai direct avec une autre histoire!!!! A bientôt et LES REVIEWS n'oubliez pas!!!   
  
Ne vous y trompez pas sur les étoiles, c'est juste que je trouve plus drôle et surtout quand mon père passe derrière il ne pourra pas comprendre sur le coup. Pis comme ça chuis OK!! pis c'est facile à comprendre!!!   
  



	8. Brisons le mur de silence !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Genre :** Yaoï, romance   
**Couples :** 12/21 ; 34/43 ; 6K/K6   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de l'argent par-dessus...   
**Note :** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, du reste bonne lecture !!!   
**Pour les reviews :**   
  
** Makena ** : La prochaine sera faite plus clairement, mais bon comme on dit pour faire une omelette il faut casser des oeufs, étant ma première fic véritablement finie, je dois acquérir les bonnes bases, merci Makena.   
  
** Kittyquat ** : Je sais pov Duo, il est vraiment martyrisé par tout ceux qui l'aime beaucoup ( enfin c'est de l'amour sadique, lol ). Dans l'histoire avec laquelle je vais enchaîner, bin Duo il est encore une petite victime --;;; !!!   
  
n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews de manière à ce que je puisse m'améliorer et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez!!! Kisssoooouuus et merci de lire encore !!!   
  
Et un grand désolé mais mes étoiles qui étaient censées remplacer les mots suivants : sexe, membre et éjacula ne sont pas passés. Dans le chapitre 7 vous avez sûrement cru qu'à certains endroits j'avais oublié des mots mais en fait c'est ça!!! N'oublier pas les reviews!!!   
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire : vivi.randriamampianinalaposte.net   
  


QUAND LES ICEBERGS MONTRENT LEURS SENTIMENTS

  
  


Chapitre 8 : New mission 

  
  
Enfin la voiture démarra pour les amener dans une demeure de Quatre (ndA : com d'hab quoi!! Chez qui on squatte?-Quatre-lol). Duo restait au lit, cloîtré dans son mutisme. Le soir, Heero qui avait veillé Duo se réveilla en apercevant le lit vide. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau de la douche, il s'y précipita et il vit Duo en train de se frotter jusqu'au sang. Heero s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le surprendre, il coupa le jet d'eau et se précipita sur Duo qui venait de prendre un douche froide. ses lèvres étaient violettes (ndA : en allant pas jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux, quoi que???), il tremblait de tout son corps. Quand Heero resserra ses bras autour de Duo, celui-ci eut une réaction violente mais Heero ne le lâcha pas.   
  
- Je... sale... te salir... t'ap... proche... pas!!! disait-il dans les bras d'Heero, il répétait cela comme une litanie qui ne s'arrête jamais.   
  
- Chut, mon coeur, ne dit pas ça, dit Heero en le berçant, ne dit pas ça!!!   
  
Il recoucha Duo puis descendit voir les pilotes qui venaient de rentrer car Quatre n'avait pas fait le nécessaire pour être le plus discret possible. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau mais quand Heero se montra, sa colère retomba.   
  
- Heero, dit-il dans un souffle, c'est Duo ne?   
  
Heero insuffla violemment puis il commença un long récit. Quatre ou Duo aurait sans doute fait la remarque si le contexte n'était pas celui qu'il était.   
  
- Le début de la mission a bien commencé, nous avions repéré les plans et les croquis, il ne nous manquait plus qu'à les cueillir. Duo était chargé de cela et Ariane et moi surveillions les environs pensant que Duo s'en sortirait sans problème pour les personnes qui l'approcheraient de trop près. Il n'était pas censé être surpris par qui que se soit mais ce fut le cas. Nous avions entendu un cri qui venait de Duo alors nous nous étions précipités pour connaître la raison de ce hurlement mais ce que nous vîmes nous glacèrent le sang. Duo était... les larmes commençaient à l'envahir. Enfin... il était ou venait d'être violé. Nous n'avions rien pu faire à part le débarrasser de ses agresseurs mais s'était trop tard, le mal était fait.   
  
Quatre s'était réfugié dans les bras de son petit ami à la suite de la nouvelle. Et Heero était en pleurs.   
  
- Duo... il... il s'est créé un mur de silence, mais quand il parle... il dit... là il renifla bruyamment, il dit qu'il est sale, qu'il ne faut pas le toucher, dit-il dans une voix brisée.   
  
Ariane entra dans la pièce, l'air déterminée.   
  
- New mission!!!   
  
- Quoi? s'écrièrent les autres indignés.   
  
- Mais, Ariane enfin... Duo, dit Quatre abasourdi.   
  
- T'énerve pas comme ça Quatre, notre mission est d'aider Duo à surmonter cette épreuve si douloureuse soit-elle. Moi, je m'occupe de régler leurs comptes à ces enfoirés, ils regretteront de s'en être pris à mon frère. L'ange de Shinigami est de sortie et crie VENGEANCE!!!   
  
Les autres acquiécèrent puis commencèrent dans leur tâche. Quatre montait souvent voir Duo pour lui parler, pour ne pas le laisser dans le silence qui pour Duo signifiait la mort. Trowa, lui, préparait des petits plats français ou alors il faisait lui-même les pizzas préférées de Duo, Wufei quant à lui faisait tout pour faire rire Duo (ndA:Ché c'est con mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux, lol), il aurait jamais dit avant mais il s'était beaucoup attaché au natté et cela lui faisait énormément de peine de le voir ainsi. Et Heero, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps à veiller sur Duo. Il vérifiait sans cesse que Duo ne vomisse pas son déjeûner, il était avec lui nuit et jour, les seules fois où il était absent c'était lorsqu'il allait manger où Quatre prenait sa place auprès de Duo. Duo n'acceptait d'être touché que d'Heero lequel fut très ému, très heureux et la fois très triste. Il était certes très touché de cette confiance que lui accordait le pilote de DeathScythe mais il était triste par la peur qu'il ressentait pour les autres pilotes.   
  
Trois semaines passèrent et tous étaient aux petits soins pour Duo mais il ne montrait aucun signe de changement quelconque. Physiquement, il se remettait bien mais le moral était bel et bien touché. La seule personne capable de le sortir de cet enfer était Solo. Mais Solo était mort depuis fort longtemps. Ariane était rentrée il y avait de cela une semaine couverte de sang, du sang qui ne lui appartenait pas et elle avait aux lèvres un sourire démentiel. En rentrant elle avait prononcé deux mots, deux mots qui en disaient long sur les deux semaines qu'elle avait passé loin des pilotes et de son frère : "mission accomplished". Depuis trois semaines d'Ariane, Duo évitait soigneusement de dormir car il faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar, incapable de dormir plus de quelques minutes qui évidemment ne lui suffisaient pas. Ariane entra dans la chambre commune d'Heero et Duo. Heero surveillait le repas de son aimé. Tout comme Duo, depuis trois semaines, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. En voyant Ariane arriver, il alla dans la cuisine pour se restaurer un peu.   
  
- Comment va-t-il? demanda Quatre en voyant entrer le pilote de Wing.   
  
Comme d'habitude depuis trois semaines, répondit Heero, j'espère qu'Ariane les a torturés ces baka yarô, si ça avait été moi, je les aurais fait tellement souffrir que la mort aurait été une douce rédemption.   
  
- Oui, en effet, continua Wufei dans un rictus méprisant.   
  
Ariane s'était assise sur le lit de son frère.   
  
- Alors frangin, comment te sens-tu? "je vais très bien et toi Ariane?" - Très bien aussi!!!   
  
Ariane soupira. Elle en avait marre de se sentir impuissante face à la détresse de son frère. Incapable de l'aider, elle ne pouvait rien faire.   
  
- Tu te rends compte que je nous fait la conversation? D'habitude c'est toi qui le fait quand tu juges qu'on ne parle pas assez. Duo, je t'en prie répond-moi. Tu sais nous sommes tous très tristes, aujourd'hui le groupe n'a plus d'âme car elle s'est refermée sur elle-même suite à un crime des plus abominable. Nous les avons tués mais cela ne nous ramène pas notre âme qui est dans un mur de silence infranchissable. Réagit Duo, je ne te demande pas d'oublier, non, car la douleur n'en serait que plus grande, tu dois apprendre à vivre avec et à te défendre moralement contre toutes ses personnes. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider. Nous t'aimons Duo, je t'aime mon frère.   
  
Ariane se leva et quitta la chambre, Heero revint tenir compagnie à Duo. Les autres pilotes vinrent faire des visites à Duo dans le début de l'après-midi. Duo s'endormit malgré sa réticence. Au début c'était un sommeil léger, sans rêve, ni cauchemar, mais lorsqu'il passa dans la seconde phase du sommeil, il commença à s'agiter. Heero connaissait que trop bien la signification. Heero l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, il murmura :   
  
- Je t'en supplie du fond de mon âme Duo, reviens-moi!!! Nous avons besoin de toi, J'AI besoin de toi, reviens, Heero avait quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler.   
  
Duo ouvrit ses yeux et fixa Heero intensément, et bientôt sa vision se voila de larmes.   
  
- sale, dit Duo dans un souffle à peine audible.   
  
- Baka!! Je me fiche de ça, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a voulu, tu n'es pas fautif. Ils t'ont souillé mais l'ont payé au prix de leur vie.   
  
Duo s'accrocha au T-Shirt d'Heero comme si sa vie en dépendait.   
  
- Pourquoi moi? Heero, pourquoi? murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Quand je les ai senti, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais paralysé de terreur, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence, et ça a recommencé, je...   
  
- Chut, tout ira bien maintenant, je te jure que ça ne recommencera plus jamais. Je donnerai ma vie pour que jamais tu ne revives ça!!!   
  
- Heero, je...   
  
- Je t'aime trop pour te voir brisé ainsi. Jamais, je ne veux revoir cette tristesse dans tes si beaux yeux. La tristesse n'est pas assez digne de toi, la joie, la spontanéité oui, je veux voir tes sourires, pas ceux du jocker mais les sourires de Duo Maxwell. Nous t'attendrons, je t'attendrai, le temps qu'il faudra, mais sur ma vie, je te jure de ne jamais t'abandonner!!   
  
- Heero, tu... comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un de si sale et de si faible? Je ne te...   
  
- Suffit!!! siffla Heero.   
  
Duo releva la tête pour se retrouver face à deux perles cobalts.   
  
- Plus jamais je ne veux entendre ces mots, tu n'es pas sale, pas plus que faible, tu as juste besoin de ne pas te replonger dans ton passé lors des agressions de ce genre. Je te trouverais faible si tu renonçais à combattre ces personnes!!!   
  
Duo pleurait.   
  
- Duo, daijoubou?   
  
- Moi aussi je... I love you so much Heero Yuy, you're my hope, you're my vital spark, you're my light. Help-me, please!!! Help-me!!!   
  
- Watashi mo genzaï kakko miraï mo anata wo aï shiteru, je ne t'abandonnerai pas pas et t'aiderai à ne plus penser à cela!!!   
  
Heero resserra encore son étreinte et Duo se laissa aller et pleura tout son soul, de joie, de bonheur malgré les événements précédents. Il savait dès à présent qu'il ne serait plus seul et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il s'endormit dans les bras d'Heero.   
  
- Merci Hee-chan, de tout mon coeur!!! dit-il dans son sommeil.   
  
Heero sourit.   
  


OWARI

  
  


........................................................................

  
  
**Duo :** Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque?   
  
**A.M-Shinigami :** Désolé, t'es mon perso préféré.   
  
**Heero :** Pfff!!!   
  
**Duo :** D'habitude on ne fait pas souffrir son personnage préféré!!!   
  
**A.M-Shinigami :** Tu apprendras à me connaître O   
  
**Wufei :** Dur, dur d'être le chouchou, hein Maxwell?   
  
**Duo :** Shut up, toi t'as même pas fini avec quelqu'un.   
  
**A.M-Shinigami :** Ne vous disputez pas!!!   
  
**Duo :** Heureusement que RéléNASE n'était pas dans cette fic!!!   
  
**Réléna :** Je t'emmerde Duo Maxwell et je te hais pour m'avoir pris Heero.   
  
**Duo :** Oué, mais Hee-chan...   
  
**Heero :** Heero >   
**Duo :** que Hee-chan est à moi, PROPRIETE PRIVEE!!!   
  
**Heero :** Uruseï !!!   
  
A oui, reviewer-moi ce serez sympa de votre part et en avant pour le dernier acte de cette story!!! J'enchaînerai direct avec une autre histoire!!!! A bientôt et LES REVIEWS n'oubliez pas!!!   
  



End file.
